


Blessing or a Curse

by xXToxicKlutzXx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30k+ words, Amusement Parks, Blood, Canon - TV, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon!Stiles, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Hurt Derek, Love, Love Confessions, Lydia in Derek's Pack, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Not Beta Read, Ouija, Possession, Possible Character Death, Scary, Scott Feels, Single scott, Teen Romance, Virgin Stiles, Words, dark!stiles, mostly canon, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXToxicKlutzXx/pseuds/xXToxicKlutzXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf pack decides to try and use an Ouija board to contact an entity that has been seen by joggers in the woods of beacon hills. It’s when Stiles starts to notice changes in himself that he starts to think whether it was a good idea or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! :D i'm so happy to FINALLY be back! I missed you all :( well I want to tell you a few things. First, this story is not trying to rewrite the new season. In the beginning there are a lot of similarities but I promise that changes soon :) enjoy

It was like every other halloween. There were few clouds out, the wind was blowing slightly. The sun was setting and the moon was slowly finding it's way to the sky. Kids were starting to gather around in crowds knocking on doors and asking completely random strangers for treats to fill their goodie bags and pillow cases because that was normal, right?

A witch about 5 ft 2 with a tall black hat found herself at the first house of the soon to be candy filled night . She skipped up to the door of the blue house with only a pumpkin that had been decorated with a knife and some fake blood. She went up slowly one step at a time like her mom told her earlier that day. "Unless you want to look like the sheriffs son when he fell on his face from hopping up the steps at beacon hills high school , take them one at a time." Malia thought about the incident and laughed. 

When she made it to the door she rang the bell and waited , swaying her black hair side to side. After a few seconds she knocked on the door to quickly be interrupted by a loud scream for help from the inside of the house. "Please!" A raspy worn out voice yelled with what sounded like the last breathe before complete silence. 

Malia looked at the door in complete horror and backed away slowly. Before she got off the third and final step she heard a scratching on the door . She turned around and ran into the street to join the rest of her friends , only turning around to look at the house once before going to the next street over. 

\------------------------------------------

October 4th , 2013 

Today has been boring. The pack and I have done nothing but try to find some ghost that joggers say they have been seeing on the trail. Living in Beacon Hills means it could be possible . Which would highly suck. We have werewolves, a banshee, a kanima , mutant alpha twins, and to top it off a Darach that just recently tried to kill my dad for her own good. Stuff just has no chill but i guess that is my life now . Time to grow up. 

Stiles closed his journal and flipped it over onto the desk. He wasn't quite used to writing in a journal because the last time he had to was nearly ten years ago when his mom died. But Since the whole sacrificial nematon bath , Stiles had been instructed to write in and keep a journal for all the things going on for Deaton to look at and figure out how to further guide the darkness from within him out. After taking his nightly medicine he started to doodle on the back of his journal which was nearly filled with random sketches and pen markings. 

A knock on the door made Stiles turn his music on mute and yell "Come in!" . His father walked in and sat on Stiles' bed. 

"What are you up to tonight kiddo?" His father asked , picking up a pen and twirling it. Stiles shrugged. He hadn't really made plans with anyone because usually everyone is either busy with supernatural stuff or just with their boyfriends/girlfriends. 

"Nothing. The pack is busy tonight so i'm just going to be here doing what i always do, write. OH YEAH I FORGOT!" Stiles opened a drawer and removed a small notebook . After handing it to his father he grabbed a pink pen and slid it through the spirals. "I've felt bad recently about not telling you about all the supernatural stuff... So I made you a little bestiary with everything I know, and everything that i had to lie about." Stiles looked down, guilt emanating from him as his father skimmed through the book. 

"Stiles, this really was sweet. But i don't want you feeling that way." His father said putting the notebook into his shirt pocket. "You were protecting me, not lying. There is a difference bud." Stiles pulled his father into a hug and gripped the back of the shirt tight , hiding his face in the crease of his shoulder. 

"I love you dad." Stiles said pulling away from the hug and wiping his face. 

"Don't worry about it kiddo. You know you can tell me anything now, right?" He put his hand in Stiles hair and ruffled it. "Especially if you turn into a kanima." He finished laughing , causing Stiles to crack a smile. 

"I will dad. Don't worry." His father got up to walk out of his room and Stiles stopped him. " You have your mountain ash and wolfs bane laced bullets right?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his newly fully equipped father. 

"Yes son. You think I want to nearly be killed by your english teacher again? " he asked with a stern face. 

"You kissed her, not me." Stiles said throwing a look of pure amusement to his father. The sheriff went to say something and just stopped put his hand up to wave and shook his head as he walked out. 

"I guess i'll watch american horror story." Stiles said to himself pulling the show up on his laptop. He turned the lights off, laid down, and pressed play. 

*I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH IMMA BOSS ASS-*

Stiles picked up his phone "Hello Mrs.Martin." Stiles said in a snobby accent. "Hello mister Stilinski , what are you doing on this fine evening?" "Nothing, trying to watch my show . What are you doing?" He went back to his normal tone. 

"I'm on my way to Aiden's house. I wanted to call to see what you ate doing tomorrow because Derek wants to have a meeting about the host jogger." Stiles just sighed and shook his head. 

"Why does Derek never text me himself?" Stiles asked frustration clear in his voice. Lydia chuckled on the other line. "Stop laughing! I'm serious . It's like out of the whole pack he chooses to never tell me anything directly. I bet he hates me." 

"Derek doesn't hate you Stiles." Lydia said tone back to serious. Derek and Stiles have never really been close. Stiles tried getting him arrested a few times and Derek has threatened to kill him , but yet nobody knows why they are like they way they are now, distant. "Well look. I'm at Aiden's house so We will talk later!" Lydia hung up the phone before Stiles could even think of saying bye. 

"Well alrighty then." Stiles murmured to himself. He looked at his phone,

*One new measage*  
Derek: Pack meeting tomorrow at 6

"So now you text me ." Stiles thought to himself as he replied. 

Stiles: Thanks D. You busy? 

Once Stiles sent the message he shut his laptop and went downstairs , carrying all the dirty Dishes from his room to the sink. 

*One new message*  
Derek: No. 

"One word answers how sweet." Stiles huffed out furiously typing on his phone and rates quicker than the average genius. 

Stiles: Why do you hate me ?

The reply came quick. 

Derek: I don't hate you Stiles.

Stiles: I think you do.

Derek: I'm on my way. 

Stiles: For what?

Derek: I need you to look at something. 

Stiles: So glad I was volunteered. 

Stiles finished the dishes and went to the TV to watch Breaking Bad until Derek arrived. After about 15 minutes a knock on the door snapped Stiles out of the trance the show had him in. He walked to the door , fixed his hair , then opened. 

"Hey dude." Stiles said smiling at the grumpy beta only to get a stern look and an eyebrow raise. 

"Hi Stiles." Derek said quickly before opening the map on the table. It covered a large portion of the table and was so unique. It had many symbols and pictures to show different things. It was even color coded completely. Stiles looked at Derek in confusion. He was genuinely surprised by how detailed the marks were and how organized it was. "What?" Derek snapped. 

"Nothing , nothing. I'm just surprised at how amazing this is." Stiles said running his finger along the sharpie made trail . "It is really cool Derek." Stiles looked up at Derek and offered him a smile. Derek seemed to loosen a little , but still didn't smile.

"Thanks." Derek said before looking around the room and then back to Stiles who was still smiling at him. "When you are done being weird I'll explain why i'm here." Derek said crossing his arms . Stiles put his arms in the air as if surrendering , which caused Derek to unfold his arms and start explaining to Stiles that he had put all the info about the "ghost jogger" but that he wasn't sure of the plan or motive. He said that they need to figure out the next place he is going to be so they can figure out a way to get rid of him. 

After a while of going over the map and all the symbols Stiles had enough. He shushed Derek, and started folding the map. 

"We are done with this for now." Stiles said placing the map on the counter. "I will look at it and give you all the 411 at the meeting tomorrow. Okay?" Derek just looked at with an eyebrow raised like he always does and stood up. 

"Ok. See you then." Derek made his way towards the door when Stiles said his name in a sincere tone. Derek turned around and eyed Stiles.

"Uhmm . Do you maybe want to stay and hang out? My dad is working so I am going to be alone for a while." Stiles wasn't nervous. Wasn't excited. Wasn't praying he said yes. And definitely wasn't Crushing on Derek. At least that is what he was telling himself. Everyone in the pack saw that the few times they were together, they would stare at the other ... Just without each other noticing. Once, Scott even called Lydia and asked if they were dating because when they were erasing the security footage from the night at the hospital with the alphas , Scott saw Stiles grab his face before the footage deleted and thought they had kissed. 

"I guess." Derek said moving back towards his spot on the couch. "So what have you been doing all night?" 

"Watching netflix. What were you doing before you decided to come visit your least favorite human?" Stiles asked , the edge of his lips slightly pointed up in a smile. 

"Why do you think I hate you so much Stiles. Did I do something to you?" Derek didn't sound mad. Just confused. Stiles thought about it, he and Derek never actually "hung out" with another pack member being around. And if no one was around, Derek was in some kind of danger. 

"I don't know." Stiles said as he started tapping his fingers together. "I guess I just assumed that all the shit we went to through would have made you hate me." Derek shot Stiles a stern look. 

"I've never hated you Stiles." Derek added sliding slightly closer onto the couch. "You may annoy me sometimes. And make me want to hurt you, but... I have never hated you." Stiles felt the realness in his tone and just let all the blood rush to his cheeks. 

"Oh." Was all Stiles said. Derek let his sight off Stiles looked as if he was scanning the room. "What are you looking for?" 

"I don't know." Derek stood up and continued looking around eyes glowing blue. "I feel like somebody is here but I can't catch their scent." Derek sat back down still looking around . 

Once Derek calmed down Derek offered to order pizza which Stiles gladly agreed to. It wasn't often that Stiles and Derek actually hung out. It could be considered rare. But whatever it was , Stiles liked it. He liked being able to spend time with someone that despite the hate he got everyday from many people, he still helped. Even after trying to arrest him, he still kept his cool on Stiles. Maybe this is all normal , or maybe not. But either way Stiles realized that what was blossoming was going to be a very good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack uses Ouija board.  
> Soneone tells their feelings.   
> And somone gets called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

"So how are we going to do this?" Stiles' asked looking at the ouija board that Lydia took out. Lydia raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"Never used one before?" She asked sarcastically. Stiles honestly had never used one before but he figured it would be a good idea since the joggers say they saw a ghost. "We are going to take this out to the spot where joggers see our ghost the most. I have been hearing this terrible sound all day that sounds like fire. Even when I was with Aiden the other day. " She gave Stiles a look of worry. "Also I have wanted to scream all day." Stiles grabbed her hand.

"Lydia , I can't imagine what you are going through with hearing the future and all. But our ghost jogger hasn't hurt anybody. We should be fine when we take this thing out to talk to him." Stiles grabbed an extra notebook from his desk. "Have you been doing more drawings like Deaton said to when you want to scream?" 

Lydia reached in her purse and removed the small spiral notebook Stiles bought her after the talk with Deaton concerning her abilities and how to control them. Since then Stiles has noticed Lydia doesn't scream as much, instead she draws what comes to mind like an instinct. Stiles opened the notebook and saw that nearly half of the book was filled with drawings and sketches, similar to the ones on the back of his own notebook. 

Lydia reached for the notebook when Stiles went to flip to the next page. "Personal." Was all she said.'I get it , but damn!' Stiles thought as he moved closer to the ouija board. 

"Okay so when are we taking this bad boy out to the woods?" Stiles asked picking the board up. 

"Tomorrow." Lydia answered picking her phone up. One thing Lydia did that bugged Stiles was her constant phone use. Whether it is school, the mall , or just his house, she is always using her phone. He just glared at her before answering. 

"Is Derek going to be there?" Stiles asked acting as if he was looking through his book. 

"Yeah. He said there was no point in a meeting because he figured it out the other day I guess." Lydia put her phone down and patted Stiles on the back. " He may or may not have asked if you were going to be there too." Stiles eyes shot up to meet Lydia's face .

"He asked about me?" Stiles asked exited. He was under the impression that Derek hated him . Even though he came over the other day it still seemed like he wasn't the biggest fan of Stiles. 

"Yeah, he asked if you were going to be there. And when I told him you were he looked at me with the exact same face he always makes and just walked away." Lydia watched as the tips of Stiles ears turned red. "I know you told me you don't like him like that. But if we are best friends you really ought to be telling me when you like someone!" 

Stiles just sat their smiling at the fact Derek asked about him. He figured Derek stayed because he felt bad the other day. He knew jumping to conclusions never ended to well but this was DEREK HALE the attractive bad boy who is mis understood. "Lydia, It is just a little crush. Nothing major. I promise." 

Lydia gave Stiles a look of amazement then went back to her phone. "Well Stiles . My little crush on Jackson led to a relationship. So just keep your head up." Lydia offered a smile which Stiles returned. He liked how they were now. Since he told Lydia about how he was gay, they started becoming close friends, best friends even. Stiles liked it and Lydia seemed to enjoy the friendship as well now that she had a shopping buddy. 

"Thanks Lydia." Stiles said before pulling her into a small half hug. They sat around talking about the pack and all the fun relationship gossip within Beacon Hills for the remainder of the night . 

\------------------------------------------

"This is wear most of the spottings were." Derek said looking at the map. "Scott you and kira go to the west side of the park and set the cameras up . Isaac ,allison , Lydia, and Stiles , go to the eastern side and get all the equipment ready." 

Isaac raised an eyebrow at the scruffy man, " You are going alone ?" Isaac asked. Derek nodded and turned around to walk. Isaac looked at Lydia, who was already glaring at Stiles. She raised an eyebrow at him and nudged towards Derek. "Stiles needs to go with you. I have a bad feeling about us separating alone and you know that." She held back her smile and waited until Derek turned around with folded arms. 

"Stiles. You come with me." Derek said turning back around to go where he was previously heading. Stiles looked at Lydia and gave her a quick thumbs up and followed Derek towards his jeep

"Sorry , I had to be the one to come with you. " Stiles said grabbing the ouija board and his metal bat. Derek looked at him, arms still crossed, and just continued grabbing the duffle bags from the trunk of his car. "Okay no talking, great, thanks." Stiles shut the door and watched Derek . 

They had not talked since the night Derek hung out with him after telling him the plan . They started walking away from the pack who were still retrieving the equipment they needed to set up. After walking for a little Stiles decided to try again. 

"Why are you not talking to me?" Stiles questioned. It actually made him mad when they stopped talking. Before the whole human sacrifice thing happened, they had spent the summer looking for boyd and Erica together so it made no sense. Derek looked at him with a stern look and unfolded his arms. 

"Because I can literally smell your feelings and so can the pack." Stiles face was bright red . He hadn't expected Derek to call him out like that. 

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about Derek." Derek was setting up a camera when he placed it on the ground and walked over to Stiles. He grabbed the boy's chest and just smelled the air. 

"Your'e anxious and having feelings of love, why?" Derek was still gripped on the jacket on Stiles' chest . 

"Whatever Derek . Just let me go, i'll go with Lydia." Stiles looked at Derek who was staring at his own hand. He looked up at Stiles' then let the piece of jacket go. 

"Just stay. I want to talk." Derek said walking back over to the camera he started setting up. Stiles just found a spot in the clearing and put the giant painters cloth on the ground, followed by the ouija board put in the center with a lamp. Derek came to sit next to him once he finished the camera. 

"Why? Why do you act like you hate me one second , then want to be my friend the next?" Stiles was looking at his hands. He knew he probably sounded stupid and childish but he really was confused. They spent an entire summer together and then in a matter of two months became like strangers. 

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek said looking Stiles straight in the face. "I don't hate you. I don't want you gone. And I don't want you hurt." Stiles looked up at Derek and the confusion was plastered on his face. 

"You and me being friends won't get me hurt Derek. I don't see why you feel like it will." Stiles started to vent "We were close all summer and then out of no where that ended 100%. But when we were hanging out I was fine, and not in danger. So what is so different now?" 

"Nothing is different Stiles. I just don't think you will get it." Derek removed his eyes from Stiles to look around and listen for the pack. 

"I'll understand anything you tell me. You just choose not to share it with me. " Stiles said laying back and looking up at the sky. 

"Would you understand if all I told you was that everyone I start to love dies or tries killing-?" Derek stopped when he heard footsteps in the distance. Stiles was just in shock. Derek had basically said he had feelings for him. He hadn't really been expecting him to say that at all. He thought it was going to be 'We can't be friends because I am just to fucking cool for you' or something. 

"We can finish talking after we finish here. Okay?" Derek waited for Stiles to answer, which took a few seconds . Stiles nodded and laid back down on the cloth as Derek walked over to the board . 

Once the pack got there they all circled the ouija board. Lydia being the closest thing to a psychic was the one to start . "Okay Stiles, Scott, Allison and I are going to be the ones who actually use the ouija board. The rest of you guys need to be ready to help us out of whatever state we are in." The pack all gave her the okay and the three began using the ouija board. Lydia closed her eyes and focused on the board and the spirit. 

"What is your name?" Lydia asked after a few moments. The air was still and there was no noise except for the sound of sliding. Their hands started moving . 

"V-A-L-E-F-A-R" Derek spelled out as he wrote it down. "Ask why he is here." 

Lydia nodded and closed her eyes again. "Why are you here Valefar?" Stiles shuddered at the breeze that blew from behind him causing him to squeeze his eyes closed. "Speak to us if you are here." 

Out of no where one of Allison's daggers went flying through the air and landed in front of where Stiles was sitting. Stiles looked at the dagger, then up to look at the pack staring at him. "What do I have to do with this?" He asked worriedly. The hands on the board spelled out more words. 

"B-L-O-O-D" Allison softly looking at Stiles. "Deaton said this might happen if we messed with the board, you know the whole evil thing. We have the spirit asking for Stiles' blood." Derek tensed up and Looked at Lydia. 

"No , we are not going to be giving blood or anything." Derek stepped onto the cloth. "That is to dangerous to be doing." Derek looked at Stiles with a slightly worried face. 

"I'll be fine guys . Really. I'm going to be helping." Stiles avoided looking at Derek. "If doing this will help with talking to this thing it needs to be done." Lydia grabbed the dagger from in front of Stiles and held it in her hand tight. 

"We don't need this Stiles. We can just find another way to talk to this thing." She grabbed the ouija board and handed the dagger to Allison. 

"We can talk to some people and find a way to get this thing stopped." Derek stepped in, he looked at Stiles and finally got a look back. "Let's pack up And come back to this case in the morning. Stiles, can you follow me to the loft with all the equipment?" He Started putting some of the cameras in his trunk. 

"Yeah, Let me just walk Lydia back to her car." Lydia walked over to Stiles and smiled." You ready to go to your car?" Lydia nodded and headed towards her car. Stiles turned and gave a reassuring smile to Derek then went back to following Lydia. "What's wrong Lydia?" 

"I feel like something went wrong. Spirits don't ask for blood." Lydia pulled her mini notebook from her purse and wrote the info gained from the ouija board experience down. 

"It is fine Lydia. Go home and get some rest. I didn't give blood, so we are fine." He put his arm on Lydia's arm , causing her to look up at him. " It is going to take practice Lydia. Nobody learns everything in one day." 

"It agitates me because I feel like I should know how to do this. I feel stuff and get no where." Lydia opened her car door. "The only thing I am doing is telling you that people are dying. That is all I am doing Stiles." She was starting to tear up. 

"We can't just google how to help you Lydia. We're going to help you through this . Don't worry." He felt bad that he couldn't help her in any big way . He felt bad that he couldn't just look up on his phone how to control Banshee powers. But he knew he couldn't . It was just a part of being mature. 

"I'll see you later ." She got in her car and turned the music up . As she pulled away Stiles just stood in the same spot. Once she was out of sight he went back to where Derek had been cleaning up. Everything was picked up and Derek was leaning on the jeep. 

"Everyone leave?" Stiles asked putting his hands into his jacket. Derek nodded and walked over to Stiles. 

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked putting the ouija board on Stiles' backseat. 

"She feels like can't control her abilities and she wants to know how." Derek nodded slightly. It was like he understood how she felt. 

"I can see if I can help her find someone. I know It sucks not being able to control such a huge part of your life." Derek walked up to stand next Stiles. "Do you want to talk now? I mean or we could talk later." 

"We should get it over with." Stiles said getting into the passengers seat of Derek's car. He followed the boy in the car and shut the door. Stiles started quick "Why do you act like you don't like me and then decide to tell me you are catching feelings for me?" Derek sighed and looked out the window for a second then turned to answer . 

"I told you, you like me , and I like you. People I love die or try and hurt me." Derek sounded like he was explaining stuff to a child. 

"So you act like you don't like me at all? Just avoid me?" Stiles was getting angry at how dumb the wolf was being. "That is so ... Ugh." Stiles said unbuckling the seat belt. Derek grabbed his hand on the button and looked him in the eyes. "Stay." He told Stiles giving him a look of guilt.

Stiles got re-comfortable in the seat and looked straight at Derek. "I like you, Stiles." Derek said then continued, "But everyone I start to love is put into danger." 

"If I choose the dangerous option you can blame me later." Stiles whispered to Derek , kissing his stubbly cheek. "Text me." Were his last words as he got out of the car. Stiles felt so accomplished at the fact that he had told Derek Hale how he really felt. It was just sad that Derek worried so much. 

Once he got in his car he checked his illuminating phone. 

*One new message*  
Derek: Kissing and leaving?

Stiles smiled at the message from Derek and replied, 

Stiles: I guess you will come by and see me then if you want another. 

Derek: I'll come over in the morning. 

Stiles: Window will be open for you :)

Derek: God forbid I use your door for once. See you later.

As he was reading the last text Derek's car pulled away, leaving Stiles alone. He started his jeep then froze when he heard something. Not wanting to be a lone , he sped out of the park and started on his way home . 

It was only around 11 when he was unlocking the door , ouija board un one hand and the key in the other. He dropped the board onto the ground and started changing into his favorite sweat pants , which made him look amazing. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Derek. 

*One new message*

Derek:You home?

Stiles:Yeah, just walked in. 

Derek:Okay . Goodnight Stiles. 

Stiles:Goodnight sourwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiw was it? Leave comments , Kudos, and subscribe for more chapter updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking  
> Mistake  
> and Kiss

October 10th 2013

School was boring as always because Finstock decided to keep us in cross country for an extra hour because our class average isn't enough to get him a raise. It is all bull shit if you think about it. 

Anyways Derek and I are hanging out today and hopefully we talk about the other day. He usually shuts people out and that is what I'm afraid of. He thinks that shutting people out will keep himself from getting hurt but that isn't the case. I guess time will tell what happens between the two of us abandon by ones we loved thanks to death. Woe is me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles picked his phone up and saw that Derek was calling. 

"Hello." Stiles answered as he shut his notebook and stuck it in the drawer.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Derek asked. He seemed as boring and emotionless as usual. 

"Just finished some homework. You still coming to pick me up?" he was 98% sure that Derek was going to say no but to his surprise he said yes. 

"I'll be by in like 15 minutes. Is that enough time?" 

"Yeah, I just have to change and shave. See you then." Stiles said hanging the phone up, he wanted to hang out with him since the woods and just figure everything out. What he wanted. What Derek wanted. What was going to happen next. All his questions he had been thinking about from the time he walked out of Derek's car. Pushing all of it to the side was what needed to happen until he was with Derek. At least for the 15 minutes. 

Stiles was getting nervous about seeing him which caused his entire mind to just blank while he was looking at his closet. After contemplating between a few outfits he settled on a black long sleeve and some jeans. He walked in his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He crossed his arms and looked into the mirror to see if he should shave or not. 

"I guess I'll clean up." He said grabbing for his razor under the sink. He felt around for a moment then shouted at something cutting his finger. "Holy fuck !" He yelled sticking his finger in his mouth. Looking at the decent sized cut on his finger he figured putting on a band aid would stop it. He went from the bathroom back to the room, finger dripping blood on the floor. When he picked the band-aids up he realized all he had were Hello Kitty. Oh well. 

Once he shaved and practiced his smile in the mirror he grabbed some tissue and cleaned all the blood on the floor. Crawling on the floor like a dog, he wiped up the trail of dotted blood to his desk . The dots were far and few between but there was still enough to use a paper towel ya know? But the face of excitement was gone at the sight of where the trail was . A single drop of blood had gotten on the ouija board and that in itself scared him shitless. He wiped the blood off and used the wet side to scrub at the board. The blood came off but that wasn't the end. The planchet ( indicator that you put hands on ) started moving on the board. 

"T-H-A-N-K - Y-O-U" Stiles mumbled freaking out. He knew bringing the board home would cause him trouble. "Oh shit. No no no please why." He put his hand on his mouth and chin. "What in the world, now what?" He said in anger. He knew it was to late and that whatever happens now is on him. His phone started buzzing in his pocket which nearly gave him a heart attack.

*One new message* 

Derek: Here.

Stiles: kay one minute.

He put the ouija board under his bed and put on his slide on shoes. Grabbing his keys and red jacket he ran out of the room and downstairs all the way to the front door. He was a few seconds short of an anxiety attack as he walked out of the house to meet Derek and Before getting in the car he took a deep breath to try and calm. 

"Hey Man." Stiles said anxiously getting in the car. Derek raised an eyebrow at him and replied 'hey' before pulling away. 

"So how have you been Stiles?" Derek asked focused on the road. Stiles' heart beat was still going crazy an he knew Derek heard it. He thought of just telling him what happened but figured it would be nothing so it was no point. 

"I'm good" Stiles replied looking out of the car window, trying his hardest to take some deep breathes. 

"Then why was your heart beating like you just finished a 5k run?" Derek asked eyeing Stiles, who just sat there looking out of the window. 

"I was worried that is all. Nothing Important." Stiles was just trying to get off the subject because he knew he fucked up, knew he had done something stupid. His heart rate spiked when he felt a hand on his. Looking at his hand, then up at Derek's eyes he saw the man's worry. 

"Stiles, i don't know why your worried, but if it has to do with something worth worrying then you know i'm here to talk. Right?" Derek pulled into the trails parking lot and turned the car off. "Is is it something between us?" Derek asked rubbing Stiles hand with his thumb. 

"I'm worried about what is next. I'm worried about this ghost jogger that Lydia swears is causing her powers to go berserk. I'm worried you won't tell me how you feel. I worry all the time Derek, but when your life revolves around fear and worry, you learn to cope." Stiles was looking at Him now but kept his hand firmly with Derek's. 

"You live in fear?" Derek asked Stiles who just nodded his head. That is the thing about Beacon Hills , EVERYONE LIVES IN FEAR. With murders, "wild animal attacks" , explosions , and now a ghost it is hard to not be afraid. 

"Everyday I wake up , i'm getting myself ready to try and face the world. I stay strong for everyone nut how long can I do this before I crash?" The slight shake in his hand caused Derek to lace their fingers together.

"I'm always here for you Stiles." Derek said leaning over to Stiles and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Try and relax." 

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'In through the nose, out through the mouth.' Stiles though to himself as he tried to calm down. After a few seconds his heart rate started to go down and his mind felt clear. 

"Feel better?" Derek asked looking at their hands. Stiles nodded and placed his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Can we try to figure us out ? Get one thing out of the way. " Stiles asked in a soft tone. Derek placed his head on Stiles' and nodded. 

"Yeah. You want me to start?" Derek asked as if he had a real plan of action. 

"Yeah," Stiles started "What is going on between us? You ignored me completely , then told me you had feelings for me. I want this to be figured out." Stiles said fighting back emotion. Derek moved a little So Stiles had to move to look at him. 

"I want us to be together. I ignored you, I know, but Stiles ever since the summer I can't help but to want to be with you. I fell for you because even throughout me being an asshole, you stuck around to help me and that just stayed on my mind. Lydia told me that not fighting the feeling isn't just for Banshees and quite frankly, I have been fighting my feelings about you for so long." Derek grabbed Stiles' chin so slightly and tilted it so their eyes met. "I don't want to fight them anymore." 

Stiles sat there looking into Derek's eyes and used his free hand to place a hand on the man's face. "What are your feelings telling you now?" Stiles asked, placing his forehead on Derek's. 

"They're telling me to go for it." Derek said taking the boy from behind the head and pressing their lips together. Stiles sat there going with it, moving his mouth in perfect sync with Derek's like he's done this before. First it was just an unexpected kiss but slowly changed to making out. It felt like forever but when Derek finally pulled their lips apart, foreheads still resting on each other, Stiles was smiling. 

"Don't fight your feelings anymore." Stiles said quietly with his eyes closed, which caused Derek to grin stupidly. 

"I won't." Derek answered softly, giving a quick kiss to Stiles. They just sat there holding each others hands. "Will you be my boyfriend Stiles?" Derek asked kissing Stiles' hand.

Stiles ran a hand through Derek's hair, twisting random parts of it. "Of course." Stiles answered, getting out of the car and walking to the drivers side door. "Come on." He said , pulling Derek out of the car. 

Once they made it to the cliff Stiles turned to Derek and pulled him into a hug ,Gripping the back of his shirt. It wasn't often that good things happened to Stiles lately, but right now it all felt perfect. Once they got tired of Standing they sat on the wood and rock ground. 

"What are your feelings on the pack knowing about what we are now?" Derek asked after a while of laying on ground, Stiles cuddled into his side. 

"I say we tell them in a week or so. Give it some time." Stiles answered. Derek nodded and went back to rubbing Stiles' lower back . " It's getting kind of late. You want to go somewhere else?" 

"Sure." Derek answered. "In a few minutes." Stiles smiled and threw his legs on either side of the man on his back. Stiles sat on his stomach and locked their fingers together, pushing both his arms to the ground. 

"I have wanted this for so long." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear as he started kiss on his new boyfriend, Which derek was enjoying every bit of .

"Can we just stay here and kiss on the ground all night?" Derek asked biting his lip. Stiles Smiled at the idea and moved his mouth to Derek's ear and said 'not today. But one day'. That was enough to make Derek kiss the boy one last time before getting up. "I'll take you home now." Derek said helping the boy up then lacing their fingers together.

Stiles smiled and walked in hand with Derek back to the car. Before making it back to the car Stiles heard something behind them , causing Him to turn around quickly. "Did you hear that?" Stiles asked , flashing his phone behind him. 

"Hear what?" Derek asked looking around. After Not seeing anything he turned to look at Stiles who was still shining his light around. "Stiles." 

Stiles shushed Derek and followed the sound of whispering. It was quiet and faint but it was still enough for him to follow. "How do you not hear that ?" Stiles asked looking at Derek. Derek shrugged and went to speak when the whispering got louder.

"bịa ebe a. Soro ụda olu." The whispering was soft and distant. Stiles had enough. He ran towards the continuos sound of whispering. 

"Stiles where are you going?" Derek yelled as Stiles darted through the woods towards the sound. 

"bịa ebe a. Soro ụda olu." It was getting louder. Stiles heart rate rose as he ran full speed through the darkened woods. "fọrọ nke nta n'ebe ahụ. Na-aga." Stiles stopped when he realized where he was. He had ran all the way to the nematon following a sound that stopped when he got there. 

"It was right here." He said to himself as he walked over to the tree. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers on the tree. He heard the faint whispering so he put his ear onto the giant tree. "nnabata"was the last thing he heard before Derek came up. 

"Stiles what are you doing? Why did you run here?" Derek looked confused. The nematon that caused Jennifer to gain power from his dead lover Paige. Stiles looked at Derek speechless. 

"I heard whispering Derek. And I followed it to this spot. It was in another language but it was telling me something." Derek walked over to Stiles and put his hand on Stiles' arm gripping slightly. 

"Stiles, Deaton told you if you started feeling weird you needed to call him." Stiles knew what was happening, Derek thought he was crazy. 

"Derek i'm not feeling weird. I heard talking and I followed it here." Stiles said hugging Derek. "I'm telling the truth." Derek put his hands on the loops of Stiles' belt and hooked his thumbs. 

"I believe you. Stiles , I do. But whoever was talking is gone now. If I catch the scent of somebody I will follow them. But for now let me take you home, so you can relax." Derek said pulling Stiles' waist closer to him while they kissed. Stiles smiled against Derek's lips telling him 'ok' and they went back to the car with no interruptions. 

The ride home was Stiles telling Derek that the language the person was speaking was so amazing. "It was so unrecognizable though so I couldn't understand." He said as Derek sat there nodding and driving. After a few minutes they pulled into Stiles' drive way and Derek cut the lights off. 

"I had fun tonight." Stiles said looking at Derek . Derek kissed him and whispered "me to." Stiles hated not being able to just kiss him forever and bring him home with him, but his father would mot be to happy with the idea. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Derek asked for the brief second they stopped kissing. Stiles nodded yes and gave him one last peck before pulling away. "Sleep tight ." 

"Goodnight handsome." Stiles said hugging him and getting out. He walked to the front door of his house with a grin on his face. Once he unlocked the door and turned around Derek was pulling away, He smiled and walked in to be greeted by his father. 

"Hey dad." Stiles said as he walked past the couch his father was sprawled out on. 

"Hi son, where were you off to all night?" His father wasn't mad just curious about his son. Especially since he was told about the excessive amount of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. 

"I was just out with Derek." He replied. His father just nodded his head and waved goodnight. The second he made it to his room he dropped on all fours and reached under the bed for the ouija board. Once it was out on the floor he took the viewer and placed it on the board. 

"Were you the one in the woods today?" Stiles asked with his eyes closed. His hand started sliding. "Yes, okay. Why are you here?" Y-O-U. 'Great this thing wants me' Stiles thought to himself. "Why do you want me?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
October 10th 2014 cont. 

The thing i don't understand is how the ouija board even works. How is it translating a conversation to him from a spirit. I asked it 'Why do you want me?' And the thing spelled SPARK. What does that mean? They want my spark? I want tell Deaton but I don't know if I should. 

Whatever this thing is talking to me hasn't started being crazy and violent. If I can figure out what it wants then everyone should be fine! 

I hope that I figure this all out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a smallish chapter!! Hope you liked it. leave comments kudos and subscribe :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

"So what happened?" Deaton asked raising an eyebrow at Stiles. He hadn't planned on telling Deaton about the other night, but it only took one night of constant noises around his room to want to get this shit over with. All night last night he heard tapping on the floor, scratching on the window, whispers, and to top it off he swore something touched his foot. He explained the story to Deaton in full detail telling him about the blood on the ouija board and the whispers in the woods. 

"Stiles, it sounds to me like an entity is not haunting you, but trying to communicate." Deaton said walking over to his cabinet of spices and herbs. "I don't feel as though this spirit is trying to hurt you , so you will be fine, but it does want you to know something." Stiles' posture changed and he stiffened up. 

"What do you mean it wants to tell me something?" He wasn't exactly aware demons could just try and talk to you.

"It seems like it asking for blood was a way to connect you. In history if someone wanted to connect themselves to a demon for wealth and power, usually a blood offering was what would bind the two. This thing is trying to connect itself to you." Deaton came to sit next to Stiles. "It sounds scary, but until this entity shows signs of danger, I don't think you should fight it." 

Stiles bit his lip. Not fighting the feeling. It seemed like the overall theme of life was to not fight the feeling which was weird. Especially how much it can differ between people. Lydia with her screaming. Derek with love. And now Stiles with an entity that wanted to chit chat. It was a lot happening at once and all he wanted was to sleep it all off . 

"Thank you deaton." Stiles said walking out of the vet clinic. As he made his way to his jeep Deaton came running out of the building calling Stiles' name. 

"I almost forgot to tell you, Someone should know about what you are going through. Having something like this bottled up could cause some serious nightmares Stiles." Stiles nodded and smiled as Deaton patted him on the shoulder. "See you soon." The man said before disappearing back into his office. 

It wasn't often Stiles would just stop everything and think. Rare actually. But his stomach was twisting. Telling people about what has been happening the past few nights would create some un needed worrying, which he wanted none of. He knew telling Scott would result in non stop Deaton visits and Scott saying "We can figure this out." He knew telling Lydia would lead to guilt, because she wanted to use the board. Derek would flip shit and go as far as man kind is allowed by nature to find a cure for a pack member and Stiles was no different. "There is a cure for everything Stiles," he could imagine Derek saying "I won't let you go through this alone." He felt like all that had been going on was stressing people out considering the whole Darach killing spree was still highly fresh in the minds of ALL the people in Beacon Hills.

After sitting in the parking lot for 15 minutes he pulled his phone out and texted Derek. He wasn't going to tell him anything yet. But he wanted to be with someone he could cuddle with , and lay with. 

Stiles: Hey... You busy?

Derek: No. Are you okay?

Stiles: Yeah, I miss you, that's all. Can I come over?

Derek :Of course. 

Stiles: Thanks . <3

Stiles put his phone in his pocket and started his jeep. With a deep breathe exhaled He pulled away and went towards Derek's house. He knew Derek would know something was wrong. He would smell him or hear his heart beat jump when he asked if he was okay, so he needed a story.

"My nightmares are getting worse and I'm nervous. No That is no good," Stiles said to himself, "I am worried about Lydia and her powers. No. I am just under the weather today." Stiles finally decided that just saying he was not in the best mood was what would be best. It left open doors to question without getting caught up in a lie. Once he pulled into the lot of Derek's loft he cut the engine and started towards the loft. 

Once he made it to the door Derek opened it not even letting him knock. 

"Hey" Stiles said eyeing the floor slightly . Derek motioned for him to come inside and shut the door. 

"Hey, I missed you too by the way." Derek said hugging Stiles tightly. Stiles gripped the back of his shirt and Stuck his face in the side of Derek's neck. "What's wrong Stiles. I can feel something is upsetting you." 

Stiles pulled away and sat on the couch where Derek plopped next to him. "I'm just not having a great day. Nothing to worry about." He said placing his fingers between Derek's and turned to look at him. Derek used his free hand to run through Stiles' hair.

"If you are bothered by something then I should know or else I can't help you get through it." Derek whispered sarcastically to Stiles. Stiles let his eyes meet Derek's and just got lost in the ring of green. He knew the right thing would be to tell him. But right now was not a time for worrying, especially because worrying was an over arching theme while the Darach was sacrificing what seemed like random people. 

"Can't you just let me sit with you and be down without you asking questions?" Stiles asked with a faint smile on his face. 

"Fine, I will let you tell me when you feel like it. Just promise me you will tell me if it is still making you upset in a few days?" Derek hated making promises. Promises meant nothing to him . "I promise to love you forever, I promise I know nothing, I promise everything will be okay." All promises people made to him were broken greatly, so why was he still trying to make them? He wasn't sure but he still stuck his pinky finger up in front if Stiles. Stiles smiled and hooked his skinny pinky with Derek's massive finger and kissed his fist. 

"I promise." Stiles said as he pulled his lips from his fist. Once they released pinkies Derek got up and went towards his room. 

"Stay here." He said disappearing from Stiles' sight. When he returned a few minutes later he had a bunch of stuff wrapped into a blanket in one hand and his mac book in the other. When he laid the bundle on the ground and unwrapped the blanket , pillows and more blankets covered the floor. Derek ignored Stiles' questions as he laid two blankets on top of each other . "Can't you just not ask me questions?" Derek said sarcastically as he continues setting up the area on the floor. After he added pillows and one more blanket for covering he motioned for Stiles to come over. 

"What is this?" Stiles asked moving to the blanket and sitting down. 

"We haven't had time to just relax together. So I wanted to have a movie date." Derek said walking to the fridge, pulling a bottle of jager from the freezer along with some juices, red bull, and some leftover Chinese food Derek and Peter ordered the night before. Stiles' eyes lit up as Derek came and sat next to him, placing all the stuff onto the hard floor beside him. 

"Derek... This is so sweet." Stiles said wrapping His arms around the back of Derek's neck and falling back, causing them to fall back onto the blankets. Derek smiled against Stiles' lips and bit his own lip before kissing the boy beneath him. Stiles' hips curved up into Derek's and went back to the floor. 

"We should start the movie." Derek said quietly breathing into Stiles' ear and gently biting his lip. Stiles' smiled hard and let Derek pull him up . They laid on their stomachs facing the laptop screen as they watched Harry Potter-Goblet of Fire. It wasn't Derek's FAVORITE movie but he knew Stiles loved the movies, which was more and more obvious as the film progressed. 

After taking a 3rd jäger bomb (shot with 1/2 jäger,1/2 redbull for those of you who didn't know; ) ,Stiles was feeling a little tipsy. If his lack of focus on the movie or his ever so slight slurred speech wasn't an indicator, his journey to the bathroom was, as he stumbled slightly. 

"I'm good!" He said holding a thumbs up before going into the bathroom. When he got in the bathroom he started peeing. 

"Stiiiileeees." A very faint whisper came from somewhere close. Stiles looked around quickly . 

"Not again." Stiles said finishing up his pee and washing his hands. When he looked into the mirror his eyes were fully black. "FUCK!" He yelled getting closer to the mirror to check out his eyes. 

"Is everything okay in there?" Derek asked loudly from the living room. 

"Yeah! I'll be out in like two seconds." Stiles replied. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. When he open his eyes the black was gone. "I drank way to much." Stiles mumbled to himself. Walking out the bathroom, he laid back down next to Derek. 

"Everything alright?" Derek asked eyeing Stiles. Stiles nodded and laid his head on Derek's back.

"Yeah, everything is perfectly okay! I got scared by my own reflection that's all baby." Stiles said snaking his hand up Derek's shirt until he got to where his tattoo was. "It's only 7 o'clock and i'm slightly tipsy." Stiles said lightly outlining the Triskelion on Derek's back with his finger. 

"Want to change into more comfortable clothes?" Derek asked turning onto his back and looking at Stiles. 

"Please?" Stiles said kissing Derek with a smile. Before pulling away fully Stiles let his forehead rest on Derek's and just bit his lip smiling. "You are just amazing." Stiles said giggling. 

"And you're adorable." Derek said closing his eyes and pressing their lips back together. Derek put his hands on Stiles' hips gently but moved them after a few seconds. Stiles pulled his face away and looked at him confused. 

"Why did you move your hands?" He asked confused. Derek just laid there and shrugged his shoulders in a shy matter. "You can touch me Derek. It's fine." Stiles said with a slight laugh and just plopped next to Derek to lay beside him. 

"I'll be back." Derek said getting up and going into his room. When he returned a few moments later he had 2 pairs of pajama pants and two shirts. "Here , i bought you these adventure time pajama pants the other day because I knew how much you liked the show." Stiles was struggling with the button of his pants because the excitement of having a pair of FINN AND JAKE PAJAMA's was too much. After drunkenly struggling with the button for a few moments, Derek slowly reached for his hands and moved them on either side of Stiles. Stiles' eyes darted to Derek's face which was looking down at Stiles' crotch. After unbuttoning the button Derek started pulling the jeans down his legs as Stiles sat there. "I'm helping you change. You seemed to be having problems." Derek said grabbing the pants. He slid the jeans off and the PJ's on and looked at Stiles with a smirk. "Good fit?" He asked.

Stiles smiled stupidly and nodded. "Perfect." He said as his cheeks turned red. Derek smiled and removed his own jeans, pulling his matching adventure time pajamas on . "You look good." Stiles said noticeably staring at Derek's crotch.

Derek knew the effects of alcohol on humans. He had gone to many parties in high school with all his human friends and watched them all get drunk. He knew how it could make you do stuff without caring. He knew it could cause anger. And He knew it could make people speak the truth. He had seen plenty of his friends kiss strangers and cuss people out without a care in the world . So he knew Stiles looking directly at his crotch was because he couldn't really control himself all that well. Even though Stiles said he was tipsy , Derek could tell he was drunk off his ass now. 

"Thanks." Derek said with a smile. Stiles tackled Derek to the floor and started just making out with him like never before. It was sloppy, but amazing at the same time. Once Stiles pulled away Derek placed his hands on Stiles' cheeks, rubbing his thumbs back and forth, and whispered "Wanna finish the last 10 minutes of this movie we forgot about?" Stiles started laughing, nit even remembering the movie was on. 

"Yesh please!" Stiles answered placing a kiss on Derek's cheek then turning to face the TV. "Are you gonna love me one day?" Stiles asked not removing his fave from the screen. 

Derek started running his hands through Stiles' head. "Of course Stiles." 

"Good." Stiles said still focused on the screen. Once the movie ended Stiles got up carefully and turned the lights on. "Ahh , so bright!" He shouted squinting. Derek snorted out a laugh and got up as well to get some drinks. He came back with a glass of water. Stiles smiled as he took the glass from Him. 

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked as Stiles sipped his water. Stiles looked at him and gave him a giant smile and nodded. 

"Good! Im still drunk." He answered trying to stand up. After taking a few steps towards the couch he stopped , caught his balance and laughed. Derek got up and put his hands on Stiles' back which got swatted away. "I'm good... I'm good."

Stiles stumbled the rest of the way to the coach and just plopped down. Derek went and sat next to Stiles. "Peter is gonna be home in like an hour." Derek said rubbing gently on Stiles' smooth stomach. "Which means we can either stay here and deal with his attitude," Stiles gave him a sad glare. ", or I can sober you up a bit and we can go to your house." Stiles looked up at Derek and Smiled . 

"Let's go to my house. I'm pretty sure my dad is working overnight again. But can I tell you something before you sober me up?" Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy. 

"Are you sure? I mean... I don't want you regretting something after you tell me." Derek said as Stiles huddled into his side. 

"I'm sure. The drunken mind speaks the truth." Said Stiles with his mouth in Derek's side. "You ready to know?" Stiles asked keeping his face in Derek's side. Derek nodded and ran a hand through Stiles' hair. "I'm going through a lot these days, and I know you keep asking why , but It is going to take time for me to open up. Do you promise to wait?" 

Derek looked down at Stiles and rubbed his head.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Leave comments and kudos below! And subscribe for updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motives are brought to the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, please understand how sorry I am that it is a while between chapter. With School it has been really hard, which I know isn't a good excuse. more at the end

“ You need to listen to me Stiles. Stop fighting me.” a whispered voiced surrounded a scared Stiles. 

“Leave me alone!” he yelled back . He was crying with his face buried into his knees. “ I don’t want to listen to you.” 

“But you are going to need me to survive. I’m trying to help. I was in the woods, I was in your room, I was with you and Derek. I’m watching over you, and now your understanding me. Use the mark. ” the voice said again sounding closer.

“You were the one talking in the other language?” Stiles asked with his head still in his knees.

“Yes and I still am, Only your powers are allowing you to understand me now.”

“I have no powers. I am a normal human. And that is it.” Stiles sobbed.

“You are far from being a normal human.” The voice grew deeper and closer. “Let me in, let me show you what it will take to survive.”

“What it will take to survive what?” Stiles said lifting his head slightly.

“Evil.” The voice said loudly jolting Stiles awake. Covered in sweat he looked at his alarm to see it was 8:00 am . He wiped the sweat from his face and grabbed his notebook from his side table.

“October 20th 2013 -Powers, Evil , and not being human, because that is totally what people my age should be dreaming about.” Stiles said out loud , throwing his notebook back where it came from. It had been a few days since he had talked to Deaton and he was starting to think that trusting Deaton was something he needed to do more often. Every night since they talked the dreams got ...weirder. In all of them there was a shadowy figure talking in another language to Stiles as he sat there crying, but last night it was different , he could understand what the thing was saying. 

Trying to to get all this out of his head decided to go for a morning run. He threw on some shorts and a tank top and started his run the second he stepped out of the house. He ran two times around the block, to the park and around the bike trail twice then started towards the woods. 

Upon entering the woods Stiles stopped to check his pulse . Taking deep breathes he looked at his watch. "15 minutes? What the hell." He said smacking his watch. "Damn thing is broken yet again." He started off with a slow jog. But then found himself running after a few short seconds. Stiles had never felt so relieved as he ran . All the stress that he has been building up seemed to go away when he ran. 

Too deep in thought to pay attention, Stiles hadn't noticed the the giant root on the ground. Tripping over it at full speed, Stiles was sent flying. He Crashed into the ground with heavy impact, and slid for about 3 feet. "Fuuuck!" Stiles yelled not able to get up. He laid there in agonizing pain as the blood from his back seeped through his shirt and soaked into the ground.

"Stiiiiiles." A whispered voice said from behind him. He turned around to see who it was and saw nobody. Still looking in the direction is came from the voice came back. "Come to the nematon, you need to let me in." The voice was loud but still sounded soft as a whisper. 

Stiles was half part worried and half part intrigued. Deaton had told him to not fight whatever this was because it could be trying to help. Stiles peeled his aching body from the ground. Every step he took hurt worse and worse. Tears started to stream from his eyes as the pain was overbearing. He was standing in front of the nematon.

"Put your hands on ." The voice said. Being compliant, Stiles placed both hands on the nematon. At that moment the sky went dark. Stiles let out a yell as his back felt as though he was being burned. He grabbed for his shirt and yanked it off. He gently touched his back and realized the cuts were gone and the pain he felt earlier was gone as well. When he looked back to the nematon there was a man who looked to be in his late 20's sitting in the middle of the nematon staring at Stiles. 

Stiles wasn't scared for once . Normally put in this situation he would have ran , but not this time. Something about the man made him not scared. "Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"I'm Valefar, named after my grandfather Valefar, demon of thieves...but you can call me Vick ." The man said with a chuckle. "It feels great to be back in human form." 

"So... Your'e the demon that has been haunting me ?" Stiles questioned carefully. The man stood up and did a back flip off the nematon. He stood next to Stiles and nodded. "Why?" 

"I am trying to prepare you. There is a threat coming that pissed satan off. He sent me up here with a mission to try and help you guys survive and kill it." The man sat down on the nematon. 

"Satan sent you here?" Stiles asked completely ignoring the fact that he just said something was gonna come and kill people. 

"Yes satan. I know this is all very rushed but I think we should start a schedule for training. I'm available monday through saturday. Weeknights are usually better for me , but i'm willing to work around it. Also-" Stiles cut him off by looking down and waving a hand in the air. 

"Whoa whoa whoa you need to chill. I am still processing all this and you just keep talking... I need you to tell me who or what this threat is and why theyr'e coming." Stiles said crossing his arms. 

Vicks face changed from confident to worried. "There was a girl named Zelaya... she was the ugliest hag that you could lay eyes on in Asgard. Everyone tortured her and made her life a total wreck, so she stayed in her house doing dark magic secretly. Basically she got found out by someone and they killed her. Before she died she set a spell on herself to allow her to spawn somewhere after she died. And that is when she started wrecking havoc. She resurrected on Earth but lost most of her magic. She came to the underworld asking that satan give her some of the power of hell to which he refused. Using the last bit of magic she had left she found another witch and murdered her cold ,taking her shadow magic with her. For the past few months she stayed off the grid but when she heard about how this place is a beacon she made it a mission to use the beacon like power of this town to enhance hers so she could get revenge on all the people that ever tormented her." Vick took a deep breath and exhaled. "So yeah." 

Stiles was slightly confused. "How do you know all this?"

"Satan had my best friend, who's a demon like me ,following her after she went to him because he could tell she was a total psycho. He followed her around for a while until a few weeks ago when he went missing. That was the last time we heard from him." Vick's entire expression changed. He wasn't trying to be the funny guy at the moment. He was hurt and Stiles saw it painted all over him. 

"I'll help. Just tell me what to do." Stiles sat next to the now upset Vick. 

"I just don't get it. He never goes off the grid like this . Even if she would have killed him satan would know instantly. Something isn't right... Which is why i'm here. A born demon can only get so powerful. But an unborn demon? Y'all can fuck some people up." Vick said offering a smile to Stiles which he gladly returned. "Which reminds me." 

Vick put his hand on the side of Stiles' neck and placed his thumb behind his ear. Stiles felt a burn then his hand was gone. "What the hell was that?" 

"I put a small, un-noticeable , 8 tattoo behind your ear. It is where your power is gonna come from , plus it's like a free entrance ticket just in case we need to go down there." Vick looked at the ground then back up at Stiles. Wide eyed , Stiles looked at Vick like he grew a second head. 

"You mean to tell me I might have to go to hell?" Stiles asked with concern. He always said he was going to hell one day, but he thought he meant when he died! 

"It's not necessarily gonna happen," Stiles loosed his posture at that. Under his breath Vick added "But it might." 

"Whatever." Stiles said the pair sat on the nematon talking about what Stiles would need to learn until Stiles got a call. "Hold on One second. GoodMorning baby."

"GoodMorning Stiles" Derek replied in a tired voice. 

"You just waking up?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah, Me and Isaac did went out in the woods last night to see if we could figure out where this ghost is."

"Oh yeah? You find it?" Stiles looked to Vick and gave him a death look. 

"No. Not this time. I think we are going to stop. Nobody has reported anything in a while, plus it is taking away from my time to see you." 

"Derek don't worry we have forever to see each other. We will figure it out." 

"Yeah, so what are you doing?" This was the question didn't want asked. He was iffy about telling him about anything in the first place, and now with all the stuff Vick told him, he isn't quite sure if Derek would be okay with it. 

"In the woods, decided to go for a jog when I woke up. What are you doing today?" Problem adverted. 

"I wanted to come see you at some point. It's been a few days." It had been 5 days to be exact. Derek had been putting all his time into the ghost jogger, which was Vick, that they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as Stiles wanted. But he wasn't mad nor upset, it just sucked that he couldn't see Derek everyday. 

"I'd love that." Stiles said biting his lip. Vick rolled his eyes and stood up. Stiles watched him pull a bag out of his pocket and start making a circle around a large area as he talked to Derek. "Come over in like 2 hours?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. Well I'll let you get back to running." 

"Okay," Stiles looked to Vick then down at the ground and closed his eyes, "I think i'm ready to open up." Stiles said. The line was quiet for a second until Derek broke the silence. 

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to if-" 

"I know I don't have to. But I want to." Stiles said running a hand over his face. 

"Alright, i'll see you in a little." Derek said hanging the phone up. Stiles slid his phone into his pocket and walked over to Vick, who was nearly finished putting the blue powder around the clear space. 

"What's that." Stiles asked as Vick connected the lines, causing it to glow blue. 

"It blocks anyone from seeing us. I wanted to show you some of your powers before you go hang out with Derek." Vick answered crossing his arms. He removed his coat and tossed it on the nematon. "You ready to start pretty boy?" Vick asked smirking at Stiles. Stiles nodded yes with a laugh. Vick started " First lesson is gonna be on finding your power. As a demon your power comes straight from hell, so to use it you want to really focus on that little tattoo behind your ear. For all intensives purposes that is gonna represent hell. I want you to focus your mind on the tattoo whenever i tell you to do something , got it?" 

"Sir yes sir!" Stiles answered in a deep military voice. Vick shook his head and put about 10 ft distance between him and Stiles.

"Second lesson is called hell fire. As demons we have the ability to generate fire from hell whenever and wherever we want. How you do it is up to you, but I want you to start basic." Vick disappeared in a puff of black smoke then reappeared with a large stick in his hand. "Focus on the tattoo then on the stick and catch it on fire."

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Clearing his mind of all his thoughts, other than those of fire and the tattoo behind his ear. He opened his eyes and snapped his fingers , which immediately caused the top of the stick to combust into flames. 

"You done this before?" Vick asked with a look of excitement and surprise on his face. Stiles smiled and shook his head no. "Well then. I thought that was gonna take at least a few tries but okay,time to move on to lesson 3 , changing. You now have two forms , normal and combat. Basically when you are about to use your powers beyond just tricks your body is gonna change a bit." Stiles had a slight look of worry on his face. 

"Change as in?" 

"As in your veins are gonna go black along with your eyes. And in some cases hair can change color, your build could change, or you could turn into one of the demons off television." Stiles' eyes widened. "Kidding! But seriously there is a good chance you might sprout wings so I wouldn't wear anything too nice to training just to be on the safe side." Vick said with a serious tone. 

"Your telling me that i may grow wings!?" Stiles said loudly. Vick nodded his reply. "Dude this whole thing is starting to freak me out a little." 

"You will be fine. I know this all seems scary and you haven't had anytime to process it but it is gonna work out dude." Vick put his arm over Stiles' shoulder. "How about we cut this super short so you can go home and get ready to hang out with Derek." Stiles smiled and looked at Vick.

"You sure, I don't mind training now." Stiles said to the man who was now at the glowing blue line. Vick rubbed a break and the glow faded.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have asked you to train so soon. Plus I think you have some other things on your mind you need to focus on." Vick looked up at Stiles and raised an eyebrow. "Meet me here tomorrow after school."

"I appreciate it Vick." Stiles said grabbing his shirt . 

"No problem. You want a lift back to your house?" Vick asked walking over to where Stiles was standing. 

"Sure , thanks man, but where is your car?" Stiles answered. Vick grabbed his pendant from his necklace and held it out. Out of nowhere an opening appeared and through it was Stiles' room. "Holy shit ! That's awesome." Stiles said in pure awe.

"Yeah yeah , i know. Walk through. I'll see you tomorrow." They shook hands and Stiles stepped through. Once in his room the hole to the woods closed . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Derek." Stiles said opening the door and motioning for him to come inside. Derek pulled him into a tight hug once Stiles shut the door. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist . "Everything okay?" Stiles asked with his face on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek pulled away, putting his hands in Stiles' front pockets. "Yeah, I just missed you." Derek said smiling. Stiles pulled Derek's face to his own and gave him a short kiss.

"I missed you to." Stiles said grabbing Derek's hand and leading him up the steps to his room. He stepped back and put an arm out for Derek to go in first and shut the door behind him. Derek sat on the bed and put his hands together. Stiles jumped next to him on the bed and laid down pulling Derek down with him. Stiles laced their fingers together and looked at Derek in the eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes ever." Stiles said to Derek who's cheeks turned pink. 

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked , to which Stiles nodded yes, "Well you have the best smile i have ever seen." Derek said causing Stiles to smile big. They laid on the bed talking about How Stiles was liking his classes and about the new deputies. After an hour Derek looked at Derek with concerned eyes. "You ready to open up to me?" 

Stiles looked at Derek and sat up. He reached for his journal and and laid back next to Derek. "Derek , what i'm going to tell you is going to sound like it is a lie but you have to trust me." Derek said 'I will' and Stiles started. He explained everything from the cut to the noises, to meeting with Deaton, and finally with Vick. Derek sat through the whole thing nodding at appropriate times and saying 'uhuh' when needed. Once Stiles finished he looked Derek in the eyes then closed his own. "How are you feeling about all this, i need you to talk to me."

Derek looked at Stiles and moved his ear to see the 8 right behind his left ear. He laced his fingers back together with Stiles' and looked up at him. "As weird as it may sound and as much as I don't want to ...I believe you." Derek said running his free hand through Stiles' hair. Stiles eyes started to water and he pulled Derek into a hug full of tears and emotion. "Shhh, Stiles it's going to be fine." Derek said quietly into his hair. 

Stiles wasn't sad. He wasn't crying because of happiness. He wasn't crying because he was pissed that it happened to him. He was crying because he was scared. For a kid in high school he has seen a lot of people come and go from his life that lost the battle of life to the supernatural. He knew he was in danger every time he was with the pack but never like this. Never to the point where his life was in immediate danger. After he left Vick he had time to process it all and it lacked the element of fun it had when he first was told. Now here he was crying into the body of the man he was dating, the man who has looked death straight in the eyes multiple times, letting his emotions run wild. 

Derek kissed his forehead and lifted his chin up so Stiles's eyes met his. "Your'e never going to go through this alone...I promise. I refuse to let you get hurt in a war you didn't choose to be apart of." Stiles started crying harder and put his face into Derek's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Like I said before, I am really sorry :( School ends in a little over a week so chapters should be updated like once every week or two. Thank you to those who have stuck around <3 sorry to the others

**Author's Note:**

> You like? Leave ALL your beautiful comments kudos and subscribe if you want to ^_^ thanks ! Also sorry for how short it is! I dont like a long first chapter. Just a little backround chapter :3


End file.
